


Forget-me-not

by lazy_author_who_likes_pink



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Depressed Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), I don't know how time travel works, M/M, Sad, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_author_who_likes_pink/pseuds/lazy_author_who_likes_pink
Summary: It's been a year, today. Keith is really tired by now. He knows he has to go on so he does.But today, Shiro mentions something that makes him curious and fills him with hope. Shiro mentioned a time machine. A real time machine. Keith would be able to go back in time. He has to get it. That shouldn't be too much of a problem.Keith has to do it, he has to go back in time. Keith must save Lance's life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Klangst drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/423545) by tyrezlangst. 



> The idea is not from me ! It's Tumblr post written by tyrezlangst who gave me the idea. Hope you like it !

The sun was rising slowly like every morning in winter. In this cold season, everyone was curled up in a blanket, keeping them warm. In these kind of mornings, getting out of bed could be hard.

Keith opened his eyes, revealing their blue gray color. His eyes met his clock, it was still early. He groaned, sitting on his bed. A year ago, Keith was always waking up to something nice. Maybe snoring isn’t the best sound in the world but it would mean that the person next to him was sleeping well. The rare times when he woke up before Keith, he would be greeted by a “Finally awake, sleeping beauty ?”. And some other times, he was just waking up and met blue eyes gazing at him, lovingly with a radiant smile on his face.

But today, like every day for now a year, he woke up alone in a bed that he found too big for himself.

He still decided to get up and hesitated. Maybe he should go out today. No, why the hell would he do that ? Then he could go shopping. No, bad idea. How about...staying in pajamas, curled up in his blanket in front of the TV. Yeah, that sounded good. Keith just got up, dragging his blanket with him, he lied on the couch. Before he even could grab the remote, his phone rang. He sighed loudly looking at the screen. He answered.

—Hello ?

—What is it, Shiro ?

—Hi, Keith ! I was just wondering how you were doing, today.

—Do you think I’m stupid ? Do you think I’m happy, today ?

—Look, I just don’t want to be too harsh on you. I know you probably feel down, today and I don’t want you to spend the day like if you were a piece of garbage.

—Whatever ! I’d better watch TV everyday than do anything else ! Leave me alone…

—Wait ! One last thing...we’re all going to see him. Today, at five PM.

—...I’ll be there.

He hung up and turned down his phone. Shiro would say the others that Keith was fine. The young man surely spent the day, crying, trying to cheer up by watching dumb sitcoms but it didn’t seem to work. His meals consisted of instant noodles and ice cream. He really didn’t have the strength to get dressed but it was for him. He had to do it. He got dressed, turned his phone back on and let it vibrate for at least a minute, he knew that every message were his friends asking him if he was okay. He let his head rest on his hands for a little while and he decided to go.

He arrived, flowers in hand, blue myosotis, also named forget-me-not, it was given to his one true love. Keith couldn’t have chosen better and he would have smiled if he felt enough happiness. If he felt any happiness at all, actually.

The doors were opened so he stepped in. His footsteps echoed in his head as he approached. Shiro smiled to him.

—Good evening, Keith. he said softly.

—Good evening Shiro. Hello Pidge, hello Hunk.

—Hi buddy…said Hunk whose eyes were already wet.

—Hi, Keith. said Pidge who tried as hard as she can to smile.

—Forget-me-not, uh ? He would love them...said Hunk who was about to burst into tears.

—Yeah...answered Keith, kneeling down and placing the flowers near the edifice.

He clenched his teeth when his eyes met the engravings.

“Lance McClain. Beloved son, loving fiancé and brave paladin of Voltron.”

 

It was last year, exactly one year ago. They were finally all on Earth and everything was peaceful, at last.

 

_—Good morning, Keith !_

_—You’re up early...you made breakfast ?!_

_—I was a bit bored, I don’t know why I wake up so early, lately...guess I have a lot on my mind, too much to sleep…_

_—Hey, you can talk to me, if anything troubles you...I’m here for you, now...said Keith as he approached Lance for a morning hug._

_—I know, it’s nothing, anyway. said Lance with a smile._

_He put another pancake on a plate where a pile of it were already on it. Keith loved Lance’s cooking, it sure wasn’t as good as Hunk’s cooking but it was obvious that Lance’s mother taught him well. But Keith wasn’t blind, his boyfriend definitely had something on his mind and it was not nothing._

_—Lance, what’s wrong ?_

_—Nothing !_

_—Honey, come on, I know something’s wrong. I love you, you trust me, right ?_

_Lance sighed. He softly put a hand on his arm, apparently trying to reassure himself._

_—Keith...I just don’t feel good. I don’t even feel like myself._

_—What do you mean ?_

_—It feels wrong. Waking up every morning and just...be with you...don’t misunderstand me, I’ve never loved someone as much as I love you but I don’t deserve this. I’m just plain and boring and...I feel bad but that’s not how I’m supposed to be, that’s not me...I feel like someone else. It’s just not right._

_—Lance...no matter what, you’re you. You’ll always be you, sweetheart. I love you and I don’t really get how you feel but I know you do deserve everything you have, me included if you think I’m some sort of...gift ?_

_Lance took Keith’s hand and put it to his face._

_—You’re a blessing, Keith...thank you…_

_The boy smiled and was glad to notice a smile on his boyfriend’s face. He kept his eyes close, treating Keith’s hand like a little animal he would snuggle with._

_—Lance...can I have my hand back ?_

_—No, it’s mine, now !_

_—It’s always yours, honey but...why are you looking at me like that ? said Keith noticing Lance’s amused look._

_—It sounded like a really bad proposal, you know, cause I said your hand was mine and stuff._

_Keith blushed. He began to stutter._

_—Everything’s okay ? Here, take your hand back._

_—No ! I mean, yeah, sure, I didn’t mean to do...anything special, anyway._

_Lance’s smile turned into a smirk. He got up and just said :_

_—Sure, sure, my love._

_But yeah, Keith did plan to ask him to marry him soon. So he made sure to make his day as good as he could. They went to his favorite coffee shop, Keith offered him his favorite coffee and a cookie with extra chocolate chip. They also went ice skating. Keith hated that. He was really bad at it and as he tried to stand on the ice, he moved so much to not fall that his long black hair would hide how view._

_—Don’t move, Keith ! It’ll be easier to stand still...here...aww, you look so cute with your hair up !_

_—Where did you find a hair tie ? asked the boy still struggling to not fall._

_—I always have a hair tie on my wrist, just for occasions like this. Take my hand ! Look...it’s not so hard. Lance said, trying to teach his boyfriend how to ice skate._

_—Speak for yourself !_

_—Keith, if you are able to pilot the head of Voltron, I’m pretty sure you can manage to learn to stand on ice._

_And Lance wasn't wrong. After a while, Keith was finally able to stand and even move on his own. In a pretty clumsy way but it was better than nothing and it seemed to make laugh Lance a lot. And Lance’s laugh was the sweetest sound Keith has ever heard. So candid and juvenile, so pure. He couldn’t help but smile._

_After that, they went to the mall. Lance actually loved going to the mall even when he wasn’t buying anything. He could fake being a top model by trying on everything he found in clothes store and be amazed by every new technology product he saw. And just looking at all those things, holding hands with the person he loved the most, it was a nice feeling. He suddenly pulled Keith's hands to stare in amazement at some blue flowers. An employee apparently saw how fascinated Lance was. The cuban boy couldn’t stop staring at it._

_—Do you like them ? she asked._

_—Yeah ! They might not be the prettiest but...something really makes them amazing._

_Keith felt like Lance could say the same about him. That kinda made him smile. After all, Keith didn’t have a strong and high self esteem but just hearing his lover talk about him, even like that would flatter him._

_—They are myosotis. They’re also called forget-me-not, they are usually a sign of love._

_—I’ll take them. said Keith._

_Lance turned his head to Keith so fast, it was almost unbelievable._

_—Really ? For me, right ?_

_—No, idiot for a random cat I saw on the street...of course for you ! Just to remind you that I love you and that I’ll never forget you._

_The woman came back with a bouquet that Keith immediately handed to Lance who never seemed so happy. He almost jumped on Keith to kiss him._

_—Thank you, they are beautiful !_

_—It’s nothing...however...this...is something really important to me._

_Keith’s heart began to beat faster. His whole body was burning. He knelt down and felt like his heart was going to break his rib cage any moment. He pulled out a little box and opened it revealing a silver ring, the ornament on it was a star._

_—Lance McClain...I know it might seem early and rushed. But I love you more than anything I’ve ever loved in my life. Will you marry me ?_

_The people stopped to look at it which didn’t help Keith’s anxiety. He waited an_ _answer for what seemed like an eternity. The sweet sound of Lance’s laughter reached his ears, he closed his eyes, like he was trying to protect himself from an eventual rejection. The sound seems a little bit distorted and when Keith dared open his eyes, he noticed that his boyfriend was crying._

_—Of course, I will, a million times yes, Keith ! I love you, so, so, so much !_

_Still holding the bouquet with one hand, the cuban boy let Keith put the ring on his finger. As soon as he was on his feet again, he almost fell when Lance hugged him and kissed him while everyone who saw the scene was clapping. Lance never wanted this to end, he never felt this happy in his whole life but eventually they had to go home._

_—Are you gonna stare at your ring all the evening ?_

_—It’s just so pretty. Not as much as you tough. You weren’t hiding it very well, making me have such a good day...but I didn't think you would have the guts to do it, especially in front of so many people._

_—If that means you get to become my husband, I’ll have the guts to do it anywhere. Hey...now, you’re my fiancé._

_—I know. That sounds even better than boyfriend, doesn't it ?_

_—It does…_

_Keith took Lance’s hand as he sat next to him on the couch. The boy put his head on Keith's shoulder. They both stared at the bouquet of forget-me-not on the table. Clearly, they wouldn’t forget._

 

 

 

_—Why didn’t you tell me ?!_

_—What would you have done, anyway ?! I said I was sorry, okay ?_

_—Don’t you trust me ?_

_—Don’t be stupid, of course, I trust you ! More than anyone, because I love you more than anyone ! I didn’t want you to worry about me ! I’m not...worth it ! I hate myself…_

_—L-Lance...I’m sorry, I yelled at you...I love you. Stop crying…_

_Keith carefully took Lance’s hands to pull him closer from him. He then put a hand in the brown short hair of his boyfriend, trying to comfort him as best as he could. He wiped his tears away and kissed him slowly._

_—Can you forgive me ?_

_Lance’s blue eyes widened of surprise._

_—You’ve done nothing wrong ! Even yelling at me !_

_—I shouldn’t have. It's okay now. Hey...go sit on the bed and wait for me. I’m gonna find the bandages and come to you._

_Lance sniffled and nodded. The reason of this argument was that Keith found Lance cutting with a razor blade. He knew from the scars he had that it wasn’t the first time but he thought he had stopped. He had. He began to do it again, recently._

_Everyday was turning into a nightmare for him. He couldn't look at himself in a mirror without being disgusted, he couldn't hear his voice without hating it, he couldn't do anything without loathing himself for who he was. He just couldn't stand it. He felt useless, worthless and worst of all, unloved. And he was hating himself for this feeling, he knew that he was going to marry Keith, yet he couldn't help it. The black haired boy came back with what he needed to treat Lance’s bleeding arms. His dark blue eyes showed a lot of compassion and sadness while he was wiping off the blood._

_—I’m sorry, Keith...said the boy, sniffling._

_—It’s okay, honey, it’s okay. I love you, you know that right ? You can’t forget it._

_—I won't ever forget it !_

_Keith raised his gaze until he met the teary eyes of his fiancé. He wiped more tears and took his hand, holding it tight._

_—Can you promise me, you won’t ever forget that I love you ?_

_—I won’t ever forget that you love me !_

 

 

 

_Then why ? After a promise like this, why did he do it ? How could he still do it ? He promised. He promised he will always remember that Keith loved him. But that night, Keith had to run after Lance when he found him cutting again. He didn’t know where Lance was running, where he was going or why he was begging Keith to stop following him but he wasn’t going to give up. Finally, he heard the footsteps stop in the night. But he barely had the time to catch his breath._

_—Lance...what are you doing ?! Come back here, right now !_

_Lance looked at Keith. Even in the dark night, it was easy to tell that he was terrified, just because of the pale moonlight reflecting the blue of his eyes._

_—I’m begging you, Lance. Come back...this side of the bridge is not safe…_

_—I-I’m gonna do it, Keith !_

_—Lance, don’t do that…I’m nothing without you...we can do things differently. Please…_

_Keith was slowly approaching Lance, tears forming, in his eyes. He had rarely felt that in his life. The loss of all hope so quickly, a fear so big that all his body began to shiver and his voice would tremble._

_—I can't go back...I can finally end it all, Keith ! Isn’t it great ?_

_—No ! What are you talking about ?! Aren’t you happy with me ?_

_—You’re the best thing that ever happened to me. But I have no worries, I know you’ll find someone better !_

_Lance’s voice was so confident yet so sad, he was crying with that candid smile on his lips. His hands were holding tight on the safety barrier he crossed just before._

_—You can’t do that ! I want to marry you and no one else ! Have you lost your_

_mind ?_

_—Yeah, it’s possible. I’ve gone crazy. You can’t marry me...you just can’t. It’s not even that you deserve someone better...well, of course you do but it’s not just that. You can’t marry someone who will make your life a living hell._

_Keith was barely listening. He was trying to find a way to save Lance. He could probably cross the barrier but that would be no help, he wouldn’t be able to hold Lance and not fall. Maybe with one hand. No, he would fall for sure._

_—Just listen to me ! Don’t move ! I-I’ll find a way !_

_—Keith...come to me, please…_

_He didn't hesitate. If he tried to hold Lance like that he would just either get both of them stuck, either destabilize him and make him fall._

_—I love you, Keith._

_—I love you too, Lance ! Please...don’t do it. Remember what you said ? You promised me that you’ll never forget that I love you._

_He saw a bit of surprise on Lance’s face. His eyes showed less terror and more melancholy, probably. But that’s what terrified Keith. Lance wasn’t afraid of death. He heard a little sound but couldn't guess what it was. He suddenly felt Lance’s soft lips on his. That was the worst and best kiss he ever had. The situation was the worst one but he never had a kiss this intense before. It was full of love and it’s like Lance was trying to stick the sensation on Keith’s lips forever._

_Lance stopped and smiled brightly at Keith._

_—I won’t ever forget that you love me, Keith, no matter what. But this can’t go on. I won’t ask anything from you. But I can promise you that my heart belonged to you and will always belong to you._

_The moonlight allowed Keith to see everything in a second. The blood on Lance’s tan skin, due to the cut on his arms, the melancholy in his bright blue eyes, his cute childish smile and finally Keith heard a laugh. The same laugh he loved and cherished. And as the sound reached his ears, his body got paralyzed. As the sweet laugh echoed in the cold night, Lance disappeared. As Keith fell to his knees, Lance’s heart stopped beating. As the world around him seemed to have frozen the moonlight showed him one last thing. Lance’s engagement ring. The sound he couldn’t identify was Lance’s taking it off. He grabbed it and looked at it._

_It was impossible. Lance couldn’t be gone. But when Keith got up and desperately called his name in the night in hope of an answer, no sound came back to him. He could scream and cry as much as he wanted, the person he cherished the most was gone forever and the only thing he had left was his ring and the sound of his beautiful laugh, that he could never forget. He could never forget._

 

 

 

_Of course, it was hard for the others. Hunk cried immediately, even though, he clearly was in denial. Pidge did the same but at least tried to rationalize things. And Shiro. He gave to Keith a look that the young boy would have preferred never to see. Full of a feeling...of compassion, so much sadness was put in this. Shiro accepted it. Shiro understood. Like he already knew._

_—Keith...what are you holding ?_

_—His en-engagement ring...he took it off before…he jumped. We-we were going to get married, Shiro._

_The man put a hand on Keith’s shoulder and the other one on Keith’s clenched fist, holding Lance’s ring._

_—It’s going to be okay, Keith. What happened is terrible...I...I will miss him. We all will. But we’re going to be fine._

_—How can you say that ?! He was unhappy ! He hated himself and I let him die !_

_—No, you tried ! You loved him ! You did your best !_

_—But in the end, Lance is still gone forever !_

_—I know it hurts a lot, Keith, I know ! answered Shiro, raising his voice._

_—How would you know ?! yelled Keith._

_—Because of Adam ! I lost him ! I know how that feels when the person you love the most...just disappear. You know he’s gone and you think “It’s my fault, I should have done more” but it’s not ! And I know you tried harder than I did and no one could have seen this coming...Lance was such...a little ray of sunshine._

_Everyone suddenly stopped when Shiro’s voice broke. It was too much. It reminded him of Adam. He couldn't believe he lost someone else. He lost Lance. They all lost Lance. Forever. And he couldn’t endure it._

_—Sh-Shiro...I’m sorry...said Keith, still violently sobbing._

_—Don’t apologize...geez…I just can't believe it…_

_He tried as hard as he could to hide his tears. He knew he was supposed to be the strong mature one, the voice of the reason but it wasn’t going to work, this time. He didn’t lose a teammate. He lost a friend, a member of his family, even. And he couldn’t stay strong as usual. He gave up and began to cry and sob. Immediately, the others paladins joined him until every of them could calm down._

_—Alright...s-sorry for letting go like that. said Shiro._

_—Shiro, it’s fine...I mean...it’s not...Lance is...Hunk couldn't finish a sentence, wiping his tears with his sleeve._

_—Though, I think Keith...was like...hit by that. added Pidge while sniffling._

_—Yeah...Keith...what are you going to do ? asked Shiro._

_—I already spent the night desperately screaming his name and all morning crying over his loss...but I don’t feel like doing anything but cry. So I will go to bed and cry. he just said, still sobbing._

_—I guess you need that...call me if you need anything. And don’t do anything stupid. Promise ?_

_—I don’t know if I can promise you anything. I’ll do my best, Shiro…_

 

_Keith didn’t even know he could cry this much. But that’s what he did for hours. That and skipping meals, repeating his name like it was going to make him appear and look at the ring not knowing what to do with it. At a point, Keith decided to put the ring on his finger and somehow he felt like it belonged. He felt like that was why Lance took it off, so Keith could wear it. But Keith gave it to Lance because he was the one he loved and he was a star, just as bright. Anyway, the boy kept it this way. That was the last thing he had from him. The last thing, his sweet star gave him._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I guess I should continue this since the first chapter wasn't so bad. I would love any comments you could leave ! Feel free to correct me, english isn't my first language so I'll hope you'll forgive eventual mistakes. This fanfic might hit your feelings a little bit, I hope you'll enjoy, thanks !

—Yeah, forget-me-not were his favorite. He really loved them.

—I’m proud of you, Keith. You managed to go through this. said Shiro.

—I still blame myself for what happened.

—Keith, Lance would not want you to blame yourself. He would not want anyone to blame themselves. He would want you to find someone else. said Hunk.

—I can’t find someone like Lance.

—He sure was unique...smiled Pidge.

The four friends talked a lot about good memories, making them cry and smile a lot. They got out of the cemetery giving a last look to Lance’s grave. Hunk said :

—I wish we could go back in time…

—I shouldn’t mention it but...some scientists are working on a time machine. It’s not done yet but they would like to use it to prevent the Galra invasion. It would probably would work for one travel. But it would be awesome, right ?

—But...Lance was alive during the Galra invasion. We could save him ! exclaimed Pidge.

—Unfortunately...maybe but most certainly not. The Galra invasion...didn’t affect Lance in his decision. So he would still kill himself. Because we would just go back in time to be prepared and be back there. said Shiro.

 

Keith remained silent. But the info wasn't shared with someone deaf.

Was it selfish from Keith to try to steal the time machine to save Lance ? Yes. Was he going to try anyway ? Oh, yes. He was kept where Shiro was working. And Keith has the key. He snuck out at night, light and furtive as a shadow until he came to the restricted area. A big door with a digital code was blocking him.

Focus, Keith, you saw Shiro do that code at least once. If you fail, there might be alarms. Alright...it had to be something like this. He pressed the button five and marked a pause. That meant that he was right. So...five, eight, four...the last number, what was the last number ? Shiro chose the code himself. Five for the five paladins, eight because it was the assigned number to the team of Lance, Hunk and Pidge, four because that's the level Keith beat on the simulator when he met Shiro and the last number...the last number...nine ? Keith gently pressed the nine.

**“Access allowed”**

Bingo ! Why nine again ? Oh, right, that was because Adam’s birthday was the nine January. Now...where did he keep such a thing. Just there. It was in front of Keith. He was going to jump on it and laugh at how easy it was but something suddenly stopped him. Someone.

—How did you get here ?

—Shiro...of course, you had to be you the night guard…

—Yeah, I’m the only one willing to stay up all night to watch over it. And the only one who thought that someone could try to steal it but looks like I was right. Keith...death is a part of life. You have to accept it.

—My motives are obvious, uh…

—Yeah…but you spent one year on your own and you are just fine !

—I miss him terribly, Shiro ! So much ! And even if death is a part of life, Lance’s death has nothing natural ! He didn't deserve to die !

—Do you think I never wanted to use it ? I could go back in time and live with Adam, have a family, a quiet life and even my arm back ! But it's not meant for it, it's too dangerous, anyway.

—Well maybe you just don't care enough about Adam. Too bad, I care about Lance !

Keith was just anxious and trying te destabilize Shiro. He knew how much the man loved Adam and he would practically do anything to get him back.

—Keith, how dare you, you little...whatever ! You can’t have it !

—Fine, fine...if you don’t want to give it to me then I’ll take it by force !

And without adding a single word, he jumped on Shiro. He wasn’t sure of what he was doing. He didn’t mean to fight, clearly not and he realized that it was almost absurd of him to try to steal a thing like a time machine. Would it even work ? Well, he had to try. Shiro was stronger and all that Keith could do was hold him down to the ground, struggling, there was no way he would grab the time machine this way. He was almost wondering if this wasn’t a joke since the time machine looked like a little metal cube and nothing that would be able to really travel through time. That, plus the fact that Keith didn't have a single idea on how to use it. Looks like he didn’t think this through, after all.

—Keith, you know like me that this is crazy ! Just give up !

—No ! I have a chance to bring him back ! Don’t you realize what that means ?

—Of course, I realize what that means but that’s still a terrible idea ! What will you do once you are really in the past ? Do you have a plan ? Even a little idea ? I know you don’t and you can’t keep me down much longer !

—Please, Shiro ! You’re the one that’s supposed to understand. I can’t go on without him, he deserved so much better ! I was able to do something and I didn’t ! And what if we need Voltron, again ? We need Lance, the universe needs him !

Seeing Keith getting weaker as tears formed in his eyes, Shiro took advantage and managed to reverse the situation and stopped Keith, making him unable to move.

—I know, I know...we all miss him, Keith. I would do something if I could but...this is not meant to save him. Do you understand what I’m trying to say ?

Keith nodded. He wasn’t even trying to free himself. Shiro let go of him, slowly, helping him get up. They both went for the door when suddenly Keith ran the opposite direction and grabbed the cube.

—Keith ! Drop this immediately ! yelled Shiro, angry to have let himself be fooled.

—Sorry, Shiro, just tell me how this works and everything will be fine !

—I don’t know how it works ! I don’t even know if it works ! Drop it, now !

—No ! I want to save Lance and I am going to save Lance no matter what you think, it’s selfish and I know I act like a child but just trust me on this !

—Keith...Keith careful, I think you activated it…

The cube began to lit up and Keith began to express his will to save Lance again and again until the light blinded him and he felt like he was falling asleep.

 

He blinked until his eyes adjusted. He was near a coffee shop.

How did he get get here ? Wasn’t he supposed to go back in time or something ? Well...not a big surprise that it didn’t work. Keith looked around him and decided to go home and make some tea. This would calm him down and clear his mind. As he poured the boiling water in a cup he heard the door open. Maybe it was Shiro, it’s him who had the spare key after Lance passed away. But still, coming in like that ? He must really want to see Keith. But instead a voice asked :

—Lance ? Are you home, yet ?

Keith almost dropped his cup.

He was back in time. And this was his past self coming home. He froze and naturally a young Keith entered in the kitchen just to meet with an older version of him.

—...Hi ?

—Who are you and what are you doing in my house ?! yelled young Keith.

—Oh my god, calm down, please, I can explain.

—You broke into my house for tea ?! What is wrong with you ?!

—I didn’t break in ! Look !

Keith pulled out his keychain. That’s when his younger self calmed down and pulled out the exact same keychain.

—But...it’s mine.

—Yeah. But we’re the same person. Glad to see you again, younger me.

After young Keith freaked out and his older self did everything he could to prove that he was Keith from the future and that finally, the younger one believed him, they could talk.

—So...you are me…

—Yeah...by the way, what day are we ?

—Uh, the nine of February two thousand eighteen.

—Yeah, I’m you a year later. And some months...why am I back to this specific day ?

—Well...wait, show me your hand ! suddenly ordered the younger one.

Older Keith put both his hands in view.

—Why are you wearing Lance’s engagement ring ? I bought it today...did he reject us ? Is that why you’re here ?!

—No, no, it’s not that...I’ll tell you everything, I promise but...maybe not now. 

—Why are you wearing Lance’s ring ? You can’t wear that ring...it’s his ! said younger Keith, suddenly afraid.

—I’ll tell you everything about it. But you have to listen to me and more importantly, you have to believe me. Ugh...we are stupid !

—What ?! What are you talking about ?

—How can I have been so stupid ?! You’re an idiot, younger me !

—I’m you, you’re just blaming yourself ! said Keith standing up.

They had only a bit more than a year apart but younger Keith seemed...well, really younger. His older self neglected himself after Lance’s death. So he let his beard grows and it was messy, his hair as well, long and messy. He also had dark circles around his eyes, he wasn’t taking care of himself, he was skinny. He did look much older but not much taller. But even with this difference, older Keith felt like he had the right and even the need to scold his younger self for not paying enough attention to Lance.

—How could you be so careless ?! Seriously, it’s unbelievable how stupid you can be ! Sure, you tried but really, that’s your best ? No, no, it wasn’t ! You messed up and badly !

Keith just stood there, listening his older self scold him and keep going on about how he should have done better and how stupid and careless he was when the door opened again.

—Honey, I’m home ! And I-

The boy didn’t have the time to finish his sentence, he almost fell when he was tackled with a hug. But it wasn’t Keith, not his Keith, but they way he was hugged was oddly familiar.

—Keith...who is that ? Why is he hugging me ? Why is he sobbing ? And why does he have your smell ?

The man was holding Lance tight, crying.

—I love you so much ! he said. I'm so sorry, Lance !

He let go just a little to see his face. His beautiful blue eyes, his sweet smiles, every freckles on his face.

—I uh...Keith, who is he ? answered Lance.

—Well uh...Lance, I know it sounds crazy but this is me. In a year. And he is here for some reason...I don’t know yet.

Old Keith didn't let go of Lance for a moment, just feeling the warmth of his body and being able to hold his hands was making him the happiest man in the world.

It took some time to convince Lance who was more excited than scared or confused, he was just thinking about how cool it was.

—And I needed to trick Shiro to get the machine.

—You did what ?! asked younger Keith.

—When you’ll know why, you’ll know it’s worth it !

—But...why didn’t he want you to use the time machine ? asked Lance.

—It’s...experimental, secret, dangerous and probably works for only one travel. It was made to prevent the Galra invasion on Earth…

—And you used it ?! For...for what ? Can we know, now ? asked Keith.

Older Keith looked at Lance. Saying this to him...it wasn’t a good idea. He was already being careful and hiding his ring as best as he could so Lance wouldn’t see it, he didn’t want to ruin his own proposal. He sighed.

—I can know ! So, I’ll tell myself ! said future Keith.

—What ? It’s not fair, I wanna know too !

—Lance...trust me, okay ? asked older Keith.

He wanted to protest but his eyes were definitely the ones of the man he loved with all his heart and he could only trust him. He sat, arms crossed and pouting but waiting while the two boys went to talk.

 

—So ? asked the younger.

—I came back in time for something personal and I must say that...I feel a little bit guilty.

—You literally stole this and let the Galra invade Earth...because you want to…? begin Keith waiting for his future self to complete him.

—To save Lance’s life.

Keith looked at his older self, terrorized. It was understandable, he just learned that his boyfriend was going to die soon.

—You...you’re kidding ?

—I would not have been through so much trouble for anything else. I can’t keep living without him, I saw him die !

—Wh-what do you mean ? He died...by accident or saving someone else’s life, right ?

—Lance committed suicide. His ring is the last thing I have from him. We weren’t married. I couldn’t save him but you can !

—But look at him ! He is the fucking sun ! How ?! said young Keith that just couldn't believe it.

The older one grabbed his younger self by the shoulders.

—We’ll talk about it, okay ? But we can’t let him die, this time !

—Of course not !

Older Keith nodded to tell that the conversation was done and younger Keith understood and went to hug Lance. Lance gladly gave him back his embrace.

—What is it, honey ? Can I help you in anyway ? asked Lance.

—It's nothing, dear. said young Keith not to worry him.

—Yeah...nothing...But, Keith, you and me have to talk more...said the older one.

—I can leave you guys alone, if you want to. said Lance.

—But I am not allowing you to stay alone ! said older Keith.

 

And that's how Hunk, Pidge and Shiro met older Keith. Hunk was very easy to convince, Pidge was probably the one who asked the more questions and Shiro believed it immediately. He knew about the time machine, after all. At a point, both of them were left alone.

—Keith...how long have they worked on this time machine ? suddenly asked Shiro.

—I don’t know. he answered, immediately.

—Really ? Not an idea ?

—Long enough for you to know that this was not its purpose and that I most definitely stole it to use it for personal use ? asked Keith, trying to put on a smile on his face, knowing that Shiro was going to be really mad about it.

—Yes ! What made you think it was okay to do that ?! What can possibly be more important than the fate of Earth ?! said Shiro raising his voice.

—Lance ! blurted out Keith.

Shiro suddenly stopped. His anger even turned into something else. A sweeter, sadder expression.

—I...I came back in time to stop Lance before he commits suicide. I know...I shouldn’t have, it’s terribly selfish. It barely made one year and don’t worry, future you tried to stop me but your kindness to me allowed me to trick you. Please, don’t stop being nice to me... It’s just that...I couldn’t go on. We were going to get married. And...I know that you felt the same, because of Adam. I’m sorry. Anyway...now, that it’s done, the least we can do is save Lance.

—Lance ? Our Lance ? Killed himself ? repeated Shiro.

Older Keith nodded. Shiro seemed to think about it twice. He knows how hard it is not to touch the time machine, it's so tempting. But however, since they were working on it...no, no...Keith used it. At a point, he will go back to his own timeline where the time machine has been used. The most plausible thing was that Keith created an alternate timeline. In this one, the time machine was used to save Lance...well, it was not done, yet. But there are probably infinite timelines, this Keith decided he wanted to live in a timeline where Lance is alive. As for the time machine itself, it seemed to have simply disappeared when Keith went back in time. Shiro’s mind was racing...time travel was complex. Maybe he should just focus on saving Lance.

—Shiro ? Are you going to help ?

—Of course, did you think I was going to stand and watch ? We should tell Pidge and Hunk.

And they did but Lance really felt left out. However after they learned the news, they knew that they couldn’t tell him. It wasn’t going to help. Hunk almost blew their cover, trying really hard not to cry when he learned that his best friend decided to end his life. Pidge was determined to help. They had to save Lance, they just had to.


End file.
